Un domingo cualquiera
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Quién piensa en panqués, crepas y café en el desayuno, cuando se puede preparar un menú mucho más… apetecible. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **¡Hail to you!...Ahora sí, no fue mucha la espera, ¿verdad? Jeje…Pues eme aquí una vez más con otro producto del roleo con **Centauro Zafiro** ^^…De nueva cuenta se trata de otro AU, donde aquí Thor es un boxeador sobresaliente y Loki un ejecutivo de la empresa que lo patrocina...Lectura corta en esta ocasión pero se quedarán con muy buen sabor de ojos owo…En el anterior olvidé la mención por distraída xD así que aquí la tienen: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Adivinaron, lemon ;)…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**Un domingo cualquiera**

Domingo. ¿Cómo describir ese maravilloso día con ese maravilloso nombre? Pues como el séptimo día de la semana, día de descanso obligatorio, día de ocio y recarga para iniciar una nueva semana bajo el dominio del trabajo, y además, el punto más importante de todos: ese día, la gente normal… NO SE LEVANTA TEMPRANO. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es domingo! Y porque es un sacrilegio privarse del sueño placentero y reparador por el que uno espera toda la bendita semana. Si, así era como Loki deseaba pasar su mañana dominical, sumido en la cama, cobijado por la sábana hasta la cabeza y soñando con Thor. Pero por mala, o buena suerte, su glorioso plan de descanso tuvo que verse interrumpido, en parte por los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de una esquina de la cortina, dando casi de lleno en el rostro del pelinegro, y otra porque este resintió la falta de calidez detrás de su espalda. Lo que indicaba que estaba solo en la habitación.

Un suspiro lánguido y somnoliento se dejó escuchar, seguido del perezoso girar sobre la cama, de Loki, hasta quedar boca arriba y extender el brazo izquierdo, para palpar el espacio donde debería haber un cuerpo tibio y musculado. El azabache emitió un quedo gruñido en muestra de fastidio y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, posando sus esmeraldas adormiladas en la almohada blanca sin cabellos rubios desparramados. Giró el rostro a su derecha para ver la luz matinal, siendo amortiguada por la cortina, y luego de recobrar un poco el sentido al despertar, arrugó el ceño igual que los labios en un toque infantil y berrinchudo. A su olfato llegó entonces el aroma del desayuno que Thor preparaba en la cocina, lo cual hizo acentuar su inconformidad. ¿Cómo se le ocurre salirse de la cama solo para hacer el desayuno? Si hubiera sido por una emergencia, porque el edificio se estaba cayendo, porque la cena le cayó mal, porque había un apocalipsis en las calles, sería entendible... ¡¿Pero el desayuno?! ¡¿Temprano? ¡¿EN DOMINGO?! Era el colmo.

A regañadientes, Loki tuvo que levantarse, ponerse lo primero que encontró y salir de la habitación casi arrastrando los pies, solo para ir por ese rubio insolente y devolverlo a la cama junto con él. Quería descansar después de la semana tan ajetreada (y el desvelo gratificante de anoche) y lo quería a él a su lado mientras dormía... o hacían otra cosa para quitarse el estrés mutuamente. Lo que fuera, pero lo quería ahí, pegado a su lado.

-Ya deja eso y ven acá

Ordenó entre un quedo musitar chocoso al entrar a la cocina, extendiendo los brazos al frente y acercándose hasta el ojiazul para abrazarlo por la espalda, quien de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa enternecida en sus labios por las palabras y el abrazo con que Loki le reclamaba.

-¿No quieres desayunar primero?- indagó curioso, ladeando el rostro para poder ver la cabellera azabache por encima de su hombro

El ojiverde hizo un sonido de mohín a modo de negación. Ya eran poco más de las 9:30 de la mañana, pero era domingo y aun no quería salir de su confortable cama. Aunque ya estaba fuera de todos modos, gracias a que tuvo que ir a buscar a Thor al no sentirlo tras de sí.

-Es temprano para desayunar- replicó quejumbroso, pegándose más a la espalda del rubio

Escuchando la respuesta con tintes somnolientos y algo berreones, Thor dejó la espátula, hizo el sartén a un lado y apagó la cocineta, volteándose luego para encarar al pelinegro y rodearle la cintura. Era muy extraño que Loki fuera quien tomara la iniciativa, pero igualmente le gustó ser testigo de aquel gesto que su pareja le profería.

-¿Qué hay de tus panqués?

Aun se sentía adormilado, por lo que en cuanto el ojiazul dejara su labor de preparar el desayuno y se girara para corresponder su abrazo, Loki hundió su cabeza en el pecho desnudo y portentoso, dejándose envolver por los brazos fuertes que lo aprisionaban seguros y cálidos.

-Los dejaré para la cena

Thor observó como el menor se escondía entre sus pectorales. Era tierno cuando se lo proponía, más no sin un buen motivo.

-Uhm... ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tus panqués?

Cuestionó curioso e intrigado, a la par que divertido. El azabache estaba peculiarmente apegado esa mañana, cuando el que normalmente se pegaba era el rubio.

Ante el nuevo cuestionamiento, Loki emitió un quedo gruñido de fastidio y se pegó todavía más a Thor. Era cierto que usualmente él no era el encimoso, pero siempre hay una primera vez en todo. Y esa mañana, simple y sencillamente al no ver a su lado al ojiazul, sintió como si algo le faltara. Por esa razón se había levantado directamente a buscarlo. Necesitaba que lo abrazara y sentir el calor de su regazo envolviéndolo, justo como lo hacía en ese instante.

-Tu...

Declaró en un suspiro cansino. Unas piezas de pan dulce bien podría intercambiarlas por ese momento con Thor, a quien solo le bastó aquella simple palabra para moverle todo el cuerpo. Le pareció un gesto tan devoto el que Loki prefiriera estar con él, que no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza y darle un beso en su cabello azabache.

-Buena razón

Devolvió tomándolo del mentón. Al parecer, el ojiverde suplicaba un beso, cosa que le concedió en seguida.

Loki sonrió livianamente al escuchar la aceptación de Thor, sintiendo de inmediato como este le alzaba el rostro con sutileza. Había entendido el mensaje de querer solo tenerlo cerca, y eso le llenaba el pecho de un sentimiento cálido y emotivo, que hacía remolinos en su estómago y latir rápido a su corazón. Al ver cercano el rostro ajeno, clavó sus esmeraldas en los labios gruesos, pidiéndole en silencio un beso de buenos días, mismo que llegó en menos de cinco segundos. El ojiverde correspondió siguiendo el ritmo suave y lento, juntando su pecho al del rubio, sin dejar de rodearle con sus brazos la cintura.

El ojiazul apresó más al azabache, dirigiéndolo con su cuerpo y recargándolo en la encimera de la cocineta, mientras se apoyaba con sus manos en la orilla de esta para subir de tono el beso. Loki sabía igual que anoche y traía consigo el aroma reciente de cuando se hace el amor. Aroma que se intensificaba todavía más por traer puesta la camisa del rubio, quien emprendió camino en el pantalón vanamente desabrochado del azabache, no teniendo problemas en quitárselo por completo mientras su lengua se enroscaba con la ajena. Loki habría sido quien tomara la iniciativa, pero a Thor le encantaba ser el guía durante sus encuentros.

Aquel tierno beso rápidamente se tornó en uno pasional, entre que el pelinegro notaba como Thor se giraba junto con él y lo acorralaba contra la encimera, mientras colaba su lengua en busca de la suya, la cual se unió a su danza insinuante sin reparo alguno. Loki ya le había tomado el rostro con sus manos, al tiempo que sus pantalones semi abiertos eran bajados con premura, dejándolo solo con el bóxer verde y la camisa celeste desabotonada que guardaba el aroma de la colonia del ojiazul, más el olor de su propia esencia natural. Como amaba ese aroma, podría pasar horas oliéndolo hasta embriagarse con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Thor tomó de las piernas al ojiverde y lo sentó sobre la encimera, no dejando de saborearlo un solo segundo, devorándolo en cada beso, lamiendo sus labios que iban adquiriendo un apetecible color carmín conforme los suyos les aprisionaban y succionaban. Una vez que le quitara los pantalones, teniendo plena y total libertad, no dudó en meter su diestra debajo de la ropa interior que Loki aún tenía puesta, notando que el miembro respondía a sus caricias y mantenía la calidez de la noche anterior.

El azabache sintió como era cargado y colocado sobre el mueble, en tanto que el rubio se situaba entre sus piernas abiertas, juntándose todo lo más posible a él sin dejar de saciarse con sus labios. Aún conservaba fresca la sensación de aquellas caricias que Thor le profiriera la noche anterior, por lo que su piel reaccionaba con sensibilidad prematura en cada toque de sus manos. Mas cuando la diestra del ojiazul se colara por debajo de su ropa interior, el naciente calor en su cuerpo se tornó en una hoguera vivaz, que le iba consumiendo placenteramente cada que esa mano masajeaba su entrepierna, misma que se erguía segura y ansiosa ante los fuertes estímulos desatados. Loki reaccionó rodeando con los brazos el cuello de Thor, percibiendo el placer viajar por su cuerpo necesitado, emitiendo quedos jadeos de vez en vez que terminaban siendo ahogados entre sus bocas húmedas y hambrientas de más.

No sabía por qué hacerle el amor a Loki en la cocina, era una de las actividades que encabezaban los favoritos de: _Cosas que hacer durante el día,_ de Thor. Le gustaba mucho empezar el día con un buen beso matutino, seguido de caricias intensas y candentes. Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy raro el día que solo tuvieran sexo una vez, y resultaba más inusual todavía el que dejaran pasar un día entero sin hacerlo. Al rubio le parecía en verdad curioso que fuera parte de una rutina cotidiana, pero sentía que no podría ser de otra forma, su tolerancia a periodos de abstinencia había decrecido notablemente desde que el ojiverde y él se hicieran pareja.

-Nggh…

Thor gruñó en cuanto hizo falta el aire. Separó su boca pocos centímetros de la ajena, más siguió masturbando al pelinegro al tiempo que le bajaba la camisa para besarle y mordisquear sus hombros. Estaba jodidamente extasiado en el olor de su piel lechosa por la mañana. Tenía que grabarse ese aroma que se impregnaba hondo en sus sentidos, ya que podía jurar que era el placer mismo el que estaba en las partículas de aire que inhalaba.

Igual que Thor, para Loki, hacer el amor a diario y más de una vez, en cualquier lugar posible de la casa, era todo un deleite. No había un solo sitio dentro de ella donde no hubieran intimado, y si las paredes hablaran ya los habrían demandado por actos lascivos en contra de la moral. Desde que empezaron su relación, varios meses atrás, no había un solo día en que no compartieran sesiones llenas de fogosidad y pasión, aunque también las había con un toque especial de ternura y calidez. Aquella combinación resultaba una mezcla casi mortal para ambos, ya que Thor era fuego puro, que con la mínima chispa de traviesa sensualidad sus ojos celestes se encendían en deseo incontenible por Loki. Y en cuanto al ojiverde, su naturaleza era un poco menos impetuosa, pero con el contacto mutuo y cotidiano su temperamento fue volviéndose menos renuente, hasta ser más abierto en todos los sentidos. Y aunque de los dos, Loki era el más controlado en cuanto a tener una buena sesión de sexo, había ocasiones en las que su lívido estaba al tope y realmente necesitaba de aquellas caricias con urgencia, tal como le sucedía ahora.

-Aah...

Los quedos gemidos del pelinegro por fin resonaron en cuanto el aire les hizo separarse, aunque Thor no por ello cesó en la masturbación tan satisfactoria que le daba a su miembro erguido, subiendo y bajando constante pero sin llegar a ser demasiado vehemente. Su piel se erizaba a cada segundo, más aun sintiendo aquellos dientes hincarse en sus hombros con sutil ansiedad, para luego percibir como los labios del ojiazul llevaban un camino en ascenso del hombro derecho al cuello, donde succionó de modo intenso mientras le bajaba la camisa por completo.

Lascivamente, Thor lamió cada poro en el cuello, apretando sus labios contra estos para dejar chupetones violáceos. Y a pesar de que Loki le tenía bien advertido que no se excediera dejando marcas, puesto que tendría que dar explicaciones embarazosas en su trabajo, esta ocasión no le detuvo. Thor aprovechó aquello hincando sus dientes, mientras seguía bombeando el miembro despierto entre su mano y su propia erección se alzaba vigorosa, calentando su cuerpo entero. Al sentirse sumamente excitado, el rubio atrajo más al ojiverde hacia él, para que este pudiera notar cómo tenía de encendida su virilidad.

-Agh… ¿Ves eso?- bramó de modo gutural, refiriéndose a su miembro -Hazte responsable…- sugirió entonces, tomando la diestra de Loki para que también lo tocara

El azabache sentía derretirse con cada bombeo, cada lamida y mordida en su cuello, provocando que su garganta se congestionara con jadeos entrecortados y su rostro sonrojado se alzara, acompañando aquella breve curvatura de su espalda. Cientos de veces le había dejado la advertencia al rubio de no marcarlo tan descaradamente, por lo menos no en lugares visibles, ya que las preguntas embarazosas de su jefe en la oficina, al día siguiente, realmente lo incomodaban. Pero aquella mañana de domingo simplemente pareció tener amnesia. Además, así como Thor le indicó alguna vez que aquella parte de su cuerpo le atraía demasiado, para Loki, la piel de su cuello era una zona bastante sensible, y siendo el ojiazul quien se lo hiciera notar cada que tenía la oportunidad, esa sensibilidad aumentaba de nivel y aquello le encantaba. Así que no le detuvo, sino que le acercó todavía más con su mano izquierda por la nuca, para que intensificara el contacto. Tendría toda la tarde para que aquellas evidencias menguaran y no se vieran demasiado escandalosas al siguiente día de jornada laboral.

Entre tanto, la diestra de Loki se aferraba del brazo de Thor, pero una vez que este le pegara más a su cuerpo haciéndole notar su dureza, el rubio tomó aquella mano y la llevó hasta su erección para que se hiciera _responsable_ de su estado, de la misma forma que Thor lo hacía con él. Ante ello, Loki sonrió entre el goce que experimentaba, y sin dudarlo un segundo, coló su mano por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior del ojiazul, comenzando a masajear lento las primeras veces y luego acompasando el ritmo al que su hombría estaba siendo estimulada.

-Este menú... es mucho mejor del que... preparabas... ¿no lo crees?- jadeó contra su oído, lamiendo de vez en vez el lóbulo

-Totalmente…- respondió en un jadeo necesitado

La mano de Loki era sutil pero ágil, aspecto que contrastaba con su diestra más gruesa y áspera, que se deslizaba a lo largo de la erección. Al rubio le encantaba en demasía que el ojiverde no necesitara ser brusco como él para lograr subir el nivel de su lívido. Luego de unos minutos, Thor sentía que su miembro estaba alcanzado los parámetros de excitación y estimulación necesarios para anunciar un orgasmo, pero aprovechó que Loki estaba demasiado accesible para seguir succionando en su cuello, chocando su aliento cálido en su manzana de Adán y luego lamiendo entre el hueco de sus clavículas.

-Agh... Thor...

Gimió ronco, sintiendo como su falo era envuelto en un calor ardiente que se desplazaba con rapidez a través de todo su cuerpo. Aquella mano, a pesar de ser un tanto áspera y brusca, lograba tornar esas caricias en un Edén para Loki. Era costumbre o gusto, o una combinación de ambas, pero para él, esa forma de hacerlo vibrar era única y realmente delirante. Poco a poco, el miembro de Thor también iba calentándose a la par del suyo, hinchándose y comenzando a lubricar, igual que su propia virilidad, lo que le decía que no faltaba mucho para que ambos terminaran corriéndose entre sus manos. Por lo que mientras el rubio se dedicaba a lamer y devorar su cuello nuevamente, Loki movía las caderas en un compás rítmico, haciendo lo mismo con la mano que masturbaba al ojuazul, entre que la otra se aferraba a la nuca de este y le presionaba con cierto desespero, logrando sacarle un gruñido excitado.

-Loki… Nngh…

Pronunció en un gruñido lujurioso, sin dejar de deleitarse en el cuello terso y níveo. Al instante, tornó la masturbación a un ritmo más demandante, percatándose de que el ojiverde se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él e inminentemente se correría pronto. No pasó mucho cuando Thor decidió cerrar sus labios sobre los entreabiertos del pelinegro, enroscando su lengua a la ajena, mezclando su saliva y sintiendo como el pre seminal de su pareja ayudaba en la masturbación, humedeciendo la extensión de aquel falo enardecido. Gruñó guturalmente cuando Loki le masajeara el glande con especial dedicación, mismo quejido que fue encerrado entre la boca del menor. Con seguridad, el rubio podía afirmar que el orgasmo estaba presente.

-Ah… ¡Aaggh!

No lo soportó más y terminó eyaculando en la palma de Loki, con su boca aun sobre la otra pero sin moverla, solo transmitiéndole el aliento cansado que exhalaba.

Aquel gruñido cargado de placer, adrenalina y lujuria, presagiando el clímax para Thor, hizo que la excitación de Loki se desbordara, igual que su cuerpo estaba a punto de hacerlo entre los dedos del rubio, con aquella masturbación delirante en su miembro erecto. Sus gemidos constantes eran la prueba de que su cuerpo estaba próximo a experimentar un desfogue exquisito, que lo llevaría a abandonarse en los brazos mismos del deseo. Aunque pronto aquellos quejidos de goce fueron medianamente silenciados por la boca del ojiazul, quien volvió a apoderarse de la suya en un beso desesperado y candente, insinuándose con su lengua atrevida y ansiosa, dándole a probar de aquel elixir que nuevamente se creaba al mezclarse la saliva de ambos.

Loki seguía sujetándose con firmeza de la nuca de Thor, compaginando tanto el movimiento de su lengua, explorando cada mínimo espacio dentro de aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad, como el de su mano, llegando a la punta del falo y comenzando a masajearla, primero con la mano completa y luego solo con el pulgar. Frotaba repetidas veces, una y otra vez, presionando entre una y otra, mientras percibía como el semen estaba empezando a salir con mayor consistencia, provocando que su dedo se deslizara más liviano y lascivo, de igual forma que aquella acción causara que el ojiazul bramara por el placer que se agolpaba con fuerza en su ingle. Misma condición que Loki presentaba. Solo bastaron pocos segundos para que Thor terminara manchando su mano, empapándola con esa esencia tibia que iba resbalando por todo el largo del falo, acompañando aquella venida con un gemido grave y satisfecho. Aquello fue el detonante que Loki necesitaba para terminar llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo, corriéndose de modo inevitable junto con un gemido igual de ardiente que su pareja, dejando que su aliento caliente colisionara y se mezclara con el del rubio, entre que su cuerpo se sacudía placenteramente.

En el momento que el semen del ojiverde recorrió sus dígitos Thor sonrió de medio lado, reafirmando casi al instante aquel beso a medias que tenía pendiente en la boca de Loki. No había pasado mucho para que ambos alcanzaran el clímax, pero esa era una de las ocasiones donde hacerlo desesperado y acelerando el ritmo para encontrarlo tomaba importancia en el primer puesto. Aquello no hablaba de que el acto no conllevara un significado más profundo, ambos sabían qué impacto había cada vez que hacían el amor, o cuando simplemente eran caricias juguetonas, y se apegaban al hecho de que se sentían bien con el otro y no compartirían su intimidad con alguien más. Al menos para Thor así pasaba. Podría estar ansioso y quizá ser adicto a tener sexo con Loki, pero sea cual fuera el precio de tenerlo a su lado, lo pagaría gustoso.

Sin decir nada todavía, el rubio tomó al pelinegro de las piernas, cargándolo para que este enroscara sus muslos a su cadera y así poder llevarlo hasta la mesa en medio del comedor, suficientemente amplia para recostarlo.

-¿Sigues dejando el desayuno para después?

Luego de disfrutar la sensación plena del clímax entre aquel beso fogoso, Loki notó como era cargado y llevado a la mesa donde Thor le recostara con delicada ansiedad, haciéndole aquella pregunta con esa voz grave y profunda que tanto le imponía. Y más aún, con ese toque de placer en su voz.

-Te dije… que era demasiado temprano para desayunar…- declaro mirándole ansioso, respirando agitado y con el rubor impregnado en sus mejillas

Ante la segura respuesta, Thor sonrió con orgullo y altanería, clavando raudo su boca en la del ojiverde al tiempo que lo arrastraba por la cintura casi hasta la orilla. Le bajó el bóxer por completo y él mismo se quitó el suyo sin demora. No sabía si era por el placer que ya le exigía seguir con más desespero, o de verdad le encantaba demasiado ver a Loki recostado en una mesa, a punto de explotar de la impaciencia como él, pero ya no podía esperar un solo maldito segundo.

Mientras tanto, manteniendo el beso encendido y vivo, Thor levantó una de las rodillas del pelinegro para que este se la pegara al pecho. Rompió prematuramente el contacto entre sus labios y sus manos surcaron la piel lechosa, como queriendo encontrar algo nuevo en ella, friccionándolas cada vez que avanzaba para entrar en calor junto con el ojiverde. El rubio ya estaba deseoso de probar a Loki, así que su lengua pasó de su cuello al pecho, deteniéndose en un pezón, mientras que pellizcaba el otro para estimular ambos al mismo tiempo. Bajó luego hasta su ombligo para ensalivarlo y finalmente llegó de nuevo a su miembro. Meditó breves instantes sobre si hacerle una felación o dilatar su entrada, más terminó concluyendo que podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Así, mientras ensalivaba lujurioso sus dedos, acariciaba la entrada. Luego su lengua se dedicó a repasar la erección de Loki, justo cuando un primer dedo fue buscando el canal.

¿Estaba ansioso? Sí. ¿No podía ir más despacio? No. ¿Al menos llevaban cinco minutos en todo aquello? Ni puta idea, pero le encantaba ser rudo y recio en lo que deseaba. Y ahora su mayor deseo era engullir aquel falo caliente.

Entre que Thor volvía a profanar su boca y le jalaba hacia él, percibió sus manos quitándole la última prenda que lo separaba de la desnudez total, provocando que su lujuria se encendiera de nuevo al saber lo que seguía. No lo vió pero por el movimiento que hizo, más el breve separar de sus labios, le indicó que él también se había desecho del pantalón y su ropa interior. Esta vez el proceso iba rápido y necesitado, dejándose llevar por el deseo y las ganas de sentirse mutuamente, dejándose llevar por la pasión desenfrenada hasta perder la cordura. Aquello no era significado solo de tener sexo, era eso más un extra. No era simple y mundana penetración, sino que aquel acto conllevaba entrega, unión, fusión de cuerpos y almas para volverse uno solo.

El ansia hizo que el beso terminara pronto, aunque la interrupción no fue causa de baja en el fuego sino todo lo contrario. Ya que el azabache fue presa del hambre y desespero de Thor, al recibir sus caricias ardientes e intensas por todo el cuerpo, mientras que aquella lengua que antes jugara con la suya, ahora probaba su cuello y pecho, deteniéndose poco después en uno de sus pezones donde lo lamió y succionó con su boca, provocando que Loki se quejara ronco y deslizara los dedos de las manos sobre la mesa. Luego de eso, y de permanecer estimulando su otro pezón, pellizcándolo y halándolo, el ojiverde sintió como el camino en descenso de la lengua de Thor se detenía en su vientre, lamiendo alrededor del ombligo y metiendo la punta en este, ejerciendo liviana presión, haciéndole removerse por la cercanía a la zona baja. Sus ganas por sentirle ahí pronto se vieron recompensadas, cuando el rubio empezó a tocar la periferia de su entrada, masajeando con un dedo ya preparado, mientras su erección despierta era lamida con gula y sin recato, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su garganta se inundara de jadeos sofocados.

La espalda del pelinegro se curvó perversamente en el momento justo que un dedo era insertado en su interior, y su falo era tragado completo por la boca del ojiazul. O era el hecho de sentirse como una clase de _desayuno viviente,_ estando recostado sobre la mesa y siendo devorado por Thor, o era por estar recibiendo una grandiosa felación y verse siendo preparado al mismo tiempo, pero Loki estaba total y plenamente ahogado en el mar del deseo, gimiendo y retorciéndose con descaro.

No podía negar que un ritmo más calmado hubiera prolongado todo ese encuentro matutino, e incluso Thor no habría tenido inconveniente en desacelerar su hambre por Loki, pero una vez que el rubio era dominado por sus bajas pasiones e instintos primitivos que le obligaban a ir en busca de más, simplemente resultaba imposible detenerse. Pronto emergió su deseo y el placer se rebatía con su autocontrol por penetrar de una buena vez al ojiverde, sin embargo, seguía dilatando su entrada con un único dedo, jadeando contra el miembro despierto. Sobrepasaba mucho hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, explicación posible del por qué Thor necesitaba y anhelaba YA sentirse asfixiado entre esas cálidas paredes que su dedo surcaba ahora. Casi de inmediato, el ojiazul insertó un segundo dedo, comenzando a mover ambos con rapidez en la estrechez de Loki, en tanto su boca no paraba de saborear la extensión del falo, lamiendo con gula y ahínco, bajando y subiendo su cabeza, entre que la mano libre de Thor acariciaba el pecho desnudo del pelinegro.

Sus sentidos estaban nublados, cegados por el delirio y la necesidad de hacerlo suyo, de tomarlo y dejar parte de su ser en el otro. Era como si hacerle la felación y la dilatación al mismo tiempo acelerara al doble sus ganas de fundirse en uno solo. ¿Y quién era Thor para retener sus instintos? Tenía una fuerza de voluntad pobre si se trataba de Loki, y si sumaba el hecho de que este también suplicaba por tenerlo dentro, todo quedaba más que claro. Sacó el miembro de su boca al igual que sus dedos fueron retraídos hacía afuera y se recostó sobre el cuerpo liviano, entre que le abría las piernas para atraerlo más al filo de la mesa.

-Loki… entraré…

Su frente sudaba frío, pero el resto de su cuerpo ardía en una hoguera que lo sometía y lo incitaba a quemarse... Así lo haría. Thor esperó por breves segundos, imaginándose unido al azabache, para luego, con una exhalación pesada acomodar su miembro en la periferia del canal, dándole una mirada de reojo al ojiverde antes de avanzar.

A cada mamada y a cada embestida con ese único invasor, que pronto se volvieron dos, Loki sentía abandonar la razón para abrazar la locura y el desespero. Era demasiado placer el que su cuerpo y mente acumulaban, y era necesario que lo canalizara de una vez o de verdad terminaría perdiendo la cabeza. Por lo que a modo de súplica el pelinegro gemía constante, jadeaba y se quejaba, relamía sus labios y se contoneaba enredando los dedos de las manos en la cabellera dorada y ensortijada, provocando que la liga que mantenía esas hebras sujetas en una pequeña coleta se zafara y dejara los mechones esparcidos y cayendo hacia abajo.

Ya le era insoportable permanecer más tiempo sin tenerlo dentro, y tal parecía sucedía lo mismo con Thor, quien dejó la felación de un momento a otro y sacó el par de dígitos de su interior, dispuesto a reclamarlo suyo en ese momento. Le observó incorporarse y abrir poco más sus piernas, posicionándose entre estas, al tiempo que le miraba con sus zafiros nublados y llenos de hambre por él, haciéndole temblar de ansiedad. Lo quería tanto como él, deseaba ser suyo como cada noche y cada amanecer, como cada atardecer cuando tenían la oportunidad.

-Hazme sentirte...

Pronunció en un jadeo extasiado, aferrándose al filo de la mesa con las manos, entre que separaba un poco más las piernas para facilitarle entrar. Manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento, con sus esmeraldas vidriosas y plagadas de deseo, le susurraba en silencio que lo tomara, que lo amara hasta el final.

Con ese último _permiso_ Thor se dió toda la libertad para tomar por los muslos a Loki, acercarse y deslizar su miembro dentro de él. Lo hizo con tanta facilidad, que el ojiazul se sorprendió de que la penetración fuera así, pero todo se debía a que ambos se reclamaban mutuamente, y sus cuerpos respondían a sus deseos más intensos y fervientes. Tan certeros, como el buen tino que tuvo Thor al clavarse firme hasta chocar con la profundidad del canal, motivo que originó el escozor en su ingle, al tiempo que su erección iba hinchándose de placer y lujuria.

-Aggh… ¿Eso quieres?

Preguntó pícaro, no moviéndose aún, pero si robándole un beso a Loki, controlándose tanto como podía solo para escuchar lo que deseaba oír.

Con tanta excitación acumulada, no le sorprendió a Loki el percibir su entrada tan relajada y accesible cuando Thor le penetrara. Fue un deslizamiento casi libre de obstáculos, logrando que su falo terminara dentro en tiempo record. Su grosor era delicioso y le expandía con el mismo, llenándole y acoplándose justo. Su medida perfecta sin margen de error. Una vez que lo tuvo donde quería, Loki se cerró en torno suyo, apresando la erección a modo de succión, entre que se encorvaba y alzaba el rostro fruncido en placer. Poco después, su espalda regresó a la superficie de la mesa, al tiempo que Thor le robaba un beso chasqueante y esperaba una respuesta a su libidinosa cuestión, antes de moverse.

-Eso quiero... Deseo que me hagas tuyo... Mnh… Siempre tuyo...

Declaró entre jadeos sofocados, apenas enfocando la mirada celeste con la suya esmeralda casi cerrada, mientras que le acariciaba el cuello con su diestra y la otra mano recorría el pecho sinuoso del rubio.

Aquella petición dicha de forma tan provocativa y necesitada, terminó por hacer que Thor empujara dentro todo lo que restaba de su falo. De inmediato se movió lento pero con decisión, apresando los glúteos del ojiverde con sus manos anchas, en lo que su boca se deleitaba con el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo, jadeando a propósito para encender más la llama del deseo y el placer que inundaba la estancia aumentara. De a poco sus piernas tomaron más impulso y fuerza para mover su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás, embistiendo con lujuria y frenesí desatados. Sus palmas se apoyaron a los costados del pelinegro, buscando apoyo y soporte para resistir todo ese éxtasis en explosión, a la par que sus labios se cerraban en un pezón erecto para succionarlo y mordisquear con antojo de más. Su erección fue envuelta en calor, adentro se sentía jodidamente bien, toda esa pasión desbordante ahora la canalizaba a la perfección para embestir con más entereza y sacarle gemidos candentes a Loki.

-Aggh... Loki, mírame… Quiero verte a los ojos…

Ordenó en lo que su pelvis chocaba contra la madera y hacia tambalear ligeramente la mesa, meciéndola al ritmo de sus estocadas.

-Mngh... Aah...

En cuanto el rubio empezó a penetrarle, su cuerpo reacciono removiéndose sobre la superficie de madera, contoneándose en busca de sincronizar sus movimientos con los de Thor. Sus caderas se mecían suaves y constantes, igual que hacia el ojiazul, siguiéndole cada vez que se alejaba y retorciéndose cada que terminaba clavado en su interior. Podía sentirlo dentro, caliente y duro, deslizándose una y otra vez, resbalando tan magistral y ardientemente por las paredes, abriéndolas en cada estocada, marcándolo suyo a placer y voluntad. Así era como Loki deseaba amanecer, así era como deseaba anochecer, siendo suyo y de nadie más.

El pecho del ojiverde subía y bajaba desesperado, de la misma forma que sus manos inquietas acariciaban la espalda y costados de Thor, sintiendo los músculos tensarse en cada estocada. Le fascinaba sentirlo, cada parte suya, cada milímetro de piel, cada vez que le tomaba. Siempre era un deleite tocarlo y saber que sus caricias lo excitaban hasta el punto de erizarle la piel e incitarlo a ir acelerando el ritmo. Y así como el lívido de Thor iba incrementándose, el de Loki estaba por las nubes, más aun sintiendo el aliento cálido del rubio contra su oído, en lo que este lamía el lóbulo, provocando que las sensaciones viajaran por todas las conexiones nerviosas y le hicieran acompañar los jadeos del otro con los suyos. Mas cuando Thor bajara por su pecho agitado, repartiendo besos húmedos para terminar dándole atención a uno de sus pezones, succionándolo y jugando con su lengua en círculos sobre este, aquellos jadeos se volvieron gemidos ansiosos.

Realmente no se arrepentía de haber intercambiado el desayuno por ese encuentro matutino. Prefería mil veces saciar su apetito con una sesión apasionada sobre la mesa tambaleante, siendo él mismo el platillo principal, que hacerlo en una silla comiendo panqués y café. Aquel breve pensamiento le hizo esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible entre todo ese golpe de placer que lo tenía prácticamente noqueado. Sus entrañas ardían en éxtasis, igual que cada poro de su piel. Sus labios rojos, entreabiertos e hinchados, mas sus ojos cerrados y esa erección al límite descansado por completo sobre su vientre, siendo friccionada por el abdomen de Thor con cada estocada, delataban el delirio abrumador que lo envolvía cada vez más hasta sentirse morir y revivir al mismo tiempo. Y su lujuria fue mayor todavía escuchando esa petición con tintes de orden de labios del rubio. Con esfuerzo, Loki abrió sus esmeraldas nubladas y enfocó los zafiros llenos de fuego que le hacían el amor con esa mirada intensa y penetrante, del mismo modo que le hacía suyo con el cuerpo.

-Aah... Thor... más... Mnh...- gimió encorvándose y atrapando tanto sus brazos con las manos como su erección en su interior

Gracias a los dioses pudo mediar con su conciencia momentáneamente para complacer la petición de Loki, aunque resultaba redundante, puesto que a pesar de que este no le pidiera acelerar el ritmo de manera explícita, Thor de todas formas lo hubiera hecho. Conocía cada gesto de Loki al hacerle el amor, era capaz de diferenciar entre un _ve despacio_ y un _más fuerte_, gracias a la experiencia que había adquirido durante todos esos meses de relación con el ojiverde, sumando el hecho de que hacerle el amor dos veces al día incrementaba su conocimiento en cuestiones de cama... O mesa en este caso.

-Agh... Nngh... ¿Justo... así?

Thor jadeó en su cuello, se sacudió recio y profundo, pero conservando las embestidas rápidas. Le gustaba que Loki le hablara durante el acto, era uno de esos fortachones que si no escuchaban reacciones al respecto, no obedecían... Y eso el pelinegro lo sabía a la perfección, lo cual Thor agradecía infinitamente dado que su vigor se impulsaba más con las palabras. Por sí solo, tener sexo y escuchar gemidos bastaba, pero la voz provocativa del azabache era un mejor estimulante. Pronto sus manos se posaron bajo los muslos blancos del ojiverde, levantado su cadera para que el nórdico pudiera penetrar más profundo. Su lengua recorría desde el cuello al lóbulo y de vuelta, hasta quedar quieta ensalivando juguetonamente detrás de la hélice de la oreja.

A cada estocada, Thor pronosticaba que llegaría al clímax. Estaba cerca de alcanzar con Loki ese Edén en vida. Muy cerca.

-Aaah... Aah...

Casi al instante en que pidió más de aquel éxtasis que Thor le brindaba con vehemencia, Loki percibió como este se enterraba más profundo y certero, comenzando a ir más rápido, con más deseo y ganas de hacerle gritar de pasión. Su falo erecto y rígido entraba y salía frenético, entre que el rubio acomodaba sus piernas por sobre sus brazos para llegar al tope de su intimidad, justo donde tocó aquel punto que lo hizo enloquecer, retorcerse y gemir sonoro, ansioso y desesperado por volver a sentirlo. Mientras que su rostro sonrojado se fruncía con un goce desbordante y mechas delgadas de su cabello se pegaban a este a causa del sudor. Su cuerpo se sacudía en deliciosos espasmos, mismos que anunciaban el orgasmo intenso que tanto necesitaba, y sabía que Thor estaba en las mismas condiciones, al borde de estallar. Prueba de ello era el buscar hacerle hablar en lo que restaba del acto.

Alguna vez el rubio le había comentado en un previo, durante sus cotidianos jugueteos antes de unirse como uno solo, que escucharle hablar mientras lo penetraba era su mayor incitación. Que su voz ronca y jadeante, impregnada del toque lascivo tan peculiar que adquiría lo excitaban sobremanera, y que si fuera por él, se pasaría la vida entera llegando al orgasmo tan solo con el sonido de su voz. Por lo que queriendo complacer su fantasía, Loki pegó su rostro al de Thor, lo atrajo con ambas manos por la nuca y le dió lo que pedía, así como él lo hizo, mientras su oído era dulcemente ensalivado por su lengua.

-Ngh... Si... así, Thor... Hazme... Agh... hazme terminar... Aah...

Las esmeraldas cristalinas por el placer enceguecían al ojiazul, incitándolo a irse más fuerte y brusco, justo como Thor deseaba hacerle el amor a todas horas. Su furia se veía canalizada con pasión desbordante, porque el rubio era un hombre francamente rudo, no sabía cómo ser delicado, sus más allegados lo describían como: _testarudo con una fuerza del carajo_. Eso gracias a su afición por deportes extremos y de lucha.

De hecho así conoció a Loki, en una reunión de boxeadores, patrocinados por la empresa donde trabajaba el ojiverde, mismo lugar donde permanecía laborando hasta la fecha. Se trató de un evento formal nocturno, Thor apenas era un boxeador principiante pero muy sobresaliente. En seguida que vió al pelinegro ataviado en un traje de noche, destilando elegancia genuina, casi natural, impregnada en su elocuencia al hablar mientras conversaba con su manager a lado de la fuente de bebidas, no dudó un segundo en ir a saludarlo. Ahora no podía quejarse de haberlo hecho su pareja, porque Loki era un amante excelente, su otra mitad. Compaginaban tan bien que Thor se sorprendía de aquello. Y ahora lo penetraba con lascivia mientras su tímpano era atravesado por _ese_ tono, el tono justo.

Eso indudablemente provocó que su lívido aumentara y se expandiera. Su inconsciente se llenó de placer, como las presas se llenan en segundos de agua acaudalada. En milésimas su columna resintió toda aquella ola de sensaciones, chocando en su psique y regresando por su ingle hasta hacerlo expulsar su semilla, culminando el acto y eyaculando dentro de Loki.

-¡Aggh!

Se derramó por completo, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por querer juntar sus labios con los ajenos, en muestra de un último contacto antes de desplomarse.

Loki estaba a las puertas del mismo cielo, tan cerca de ellas que podía tocarlas ya con sus manos. Era tanta la pasión, tanta la adrenalina y la lujuria acumuladas, que simplemente sus sentidos habían terminado por nublarse, perdiéndose en todo aquel remolino de excitación que lo tenía preso del mayor de los deseos. Un deseo desenfrenado por aquel que lo tomaba con vigor y fogosidad en cada estocada. Atrás quedaron las primeras ocasiones donde Thor le hacía el amor con delicado tacto, como si le creyera hecho de cristal. Pero ahora, después de haberse amado por todos esos meses, las ansias de sentirse mutuamente, de complementarse con una intensidad abrumadora, los había terminado por volver un par de amantes impacientes, queriendo desatar su ardiente sensualidad sin contemplaciones. Y así era como a Loki le gustaba ser amado por Thor. Así era como añoraba cada momento juntos, con sus caricias lascivas y de lacerante placer. Con sus besos demandantes y hambrientos, con su impetuosa y ruda forma de reclamarlo suyo hasta sacar su alma de su cuerpo. Así lo quería, así lo deseaba, así lo amaba.

Y de esa forma, con toda esa euforia que ambos expresaban en aquella cálida mañana de domingo, el orgasmo los cobijó a ambos bajo las sábanas del delirio. Thor embistió unas cuantas veces más, clavándose duro y recio, hasta que por fin llenó el interior del ojiverde con aquella descarga caliente, que inevitablemente indujo a Loki a sucumbir junto con él, ahogando un gemido con tintes de grito en su garganta mientras su cabeza se echaba atrás y su espalda se curvaba hasta el máximo. Se derramó basto entre su cuerpo y el del rubio, manchando ambos vientres, al tiempo que parte de su semen resbalaba por su costado izquierdo y caía sobre la mesa. A los pocos segundos, el pelinegro volvió a recargarse contra la superficie de madera, teniendo en mente tanto ese glorioso terminar como el cachar el aire faltante, aunque Thor le impidió siquiera tomar unos breves instantes de respiro al adueñarse de sus labios en un beso rápido y repetitivo, jadeante y chasqueante, mientras su cuerpo sinuoso caía agotado sobre el suyo. Loki le recibió de inmediato, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo derecho y revolviendo sus cabellos con la mano, entre que la otra le acariciaba del brazo al hombro.

Verdaderamente amaba tanto estar con Loki. Era como si pudiese leer su mente, o algo parecido, porque había ocasiones donde le reclamaba que lo dejara respirar, en cambio, había otras como esta donde simplemente se dejaba hacer por las caricias de Thor y sus besos impacientes. Hasta sabía cuándo, dónde y cómo debía exponer sus quejas ante el ojiazul, algo que este mismo no entendía: _Quizá sea obra divina que siempre esté de humor para escucharlo replicar...- _pensaba. Pero viéndolo objetivamente casi nunca se escuchaban discusiones entre ellos. Eran pareja y se amaban a morir, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que de vez en cuando la situación no les favoreciera y tuvieran problemas, como cualquier pareja los tiene. Lo que Thor agradecía era que siempre habían sabido resolverlos juntos y terminaban haciendo el amor (para variar) cuando se _reconciliaban_.

Instantes después, Thor relajó su cuerpo, exhaló forzadamente y siguió besando al pelinegro. Reunió fuerzas, frunciendo el entrecejo, y salió del interior del ojiverde, alcanzando a percibir las últimas contracciones de su entrada al rozar con su glande sensible.

-Necesitamos un nuevo jarrón...

Apuntó el rubio al separarse de Loki, porque efectivamente, el jarrón que estaba encima de la mesa había caído y ahora estaba hecho trizas en el suelo.

En verdad que necesitaba tomar un respiro, pero en ese momento su aire lo encontraba en esos besos que cerraban con broche de oro aquella sesión de amor pasional matutina. Si el encuentro hubiera sido catalogado como una pelea de box, Loki estaría tendido en la lona por nocaut. Definitivamente el experto en eso era Thor, él era un deportista excelente, digno rival de los mejores pugilistas del mundo. Y así como era certero y preciso en su trabajo, también usaba sus magistrales habilidades en la cama… o en el lugar que fuera. Solo que en vez de enfrentarlo por ganar un título mundial, con golpes violentos y sin clemencia, lo hacía con su pasión y con caricias ardientes que lo hacían bajar la guardia y quedar expuesto al mejor de sus golpes de placer. Ser barrido por un hombre como él, tan impetuoso tanto en la pelea como en la intimidad, era realmente una buena razón para perder el combate de forma deliberada. Así sucedió desde el principio, y Loki ya sabía que su derrota estaba próxima delante de Thor, _el Trueno, _Odinson, desde aquella noche de gala donde le conociera.

La empresa que patrocinaba a los nuevos y más sobresalientes boxeadores de la última temporada, había organizado una velada para que los deportistas tuvieran un acercamiento más directo y sólido con el presidente del patrocinio, del cual Loki era su más allegado al ser su mano derecha. El azabache se encargaba de la logística, agenda, organización y demás cosas que mantenían en regla y en orden el sistema. Por tal motivo, resultaba normal que se entrevistara o mantuviera contacto frecuente con los managers de los prospectos a ser representados por la empresa. Fue precisamente en el transcurso de una amena charla con el manager de Thor, que este llegó a presentarse con toda formalidad e incluso galantería, cosa que pudo extrañarle al pelinegro, pues ver modales tan educados y elocuentes en un hombre que prácticamente vivía de sus puños, siempre resultaba interesante. No era que tratar con otros boxeadores fuera tratar con bestias o insolentes, no. La mayoría nunca faltaba al respeto, pero el ojiazul se le mostraba distinto de algún modo.

Loki le hubo correspondido de forma cordial como era natural, procediendo a estrechar manos presentándose igualmente. Pero nadie le dijo al ojiverde que aquel breve contacto, tanto entre sus manos como el visual, terminaría por encender una chispa que sería alimentada por ambos al paso del tiempo. Esa pequeña chispa se volvió llama, y un buen día se transformó en un incendio que hasta ese día permanecía vivo y latente. Ahora, Loki agradecía no haber cedido a la primera, aquella noche, y que Thor fuera lo suficientemente necio y decidido como para conseguir su número telefónico y llamarle a la mañana siguiente. Aquella conversación y la salida que le siguió, esa misma tarde, fueron el inicio de lo que hoy tenían. Una relación estable y con miras de seguir así hasta el final del tiempo.

Cuando de verdad ninguno de los dos podía seguir sin desmayarse a falta de oxígeno, la ronda de besos fue interrumpida, al tiempo que Thor abandonaba su interior, saliendo con suavidad mientras Loki fruncía el entrecejo por lo sensible que aún se encontraba. Una exhalación cansina siguió al momento en que su cuerpo se relajó por completo, para luego reír con singular diversión habiendo escuchado la observación que su pareja hiciera sobre el jarrón roto. Solo a él se le podía ocurrir fijarse en algo así después de hacerle el amor con lujo de _rudeza_.

-Hmhm... Tú lo rompes, tú lo compras- replicó entre burlón y sarcástico, enderezándose lento hasta sentarse en la mesa y rodear al rubio con sus brazos -¿Te gusto el menú? Porque a mí me pareció de alta cocina- inquirió travieso, sonriendo de medio lado con insinuación

-Estuvo mejor que los panqués. Ahora entiendo por qué lo pospusiste

Lo zarandeó por la cintura y volvió a robarle un beso sonoro. Adoraba tanto que usara el sarcasmo cada vez que terminaban de hacerlo, era como un toque de ley que Loki le hablara con esa voz... Su singular tono de voz.

-¿Desayuno en la cama?- replicó viendo de reojo el jugo y las crepas aguardando por ellos

Mucho mejor que los panqués, definitivamente. Despertar y hacer el amor era el aperitivo perfecto para iniciar un día perfecto, y abrir de paso el apetito. Y vaya que había dado resultado, porque ahora sí, Loki planeaba darle gusto al paladar con algo de alimento al estómago, después de haberle dado gusto al cuerpo. El hambre podía esperar, más no la necesidad. Luego de aquella liviana zarandeada y ese fugaz beso, Loki amplió su sonrisa entre que giraba el rostro para ver el delicioso menú que Thor le mencionara. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba… algo le decía que la cama no solo iba a servirles para un ameno desayuno en medio de una charla tradicional.

-Desayuno en la cama

Repitió devolviéndole una mirada traviesa, ligeramente sugerente. Después de todo era domingo, último día de descanso antes de volver a la jornada laboral de cada semana, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, bien podrían quedarse en casa disfrutando el uno del otro. Y además de ser domingo (que el día por sí mismo ya era una bendición), no tendrían que salir por la despensa o visitar a los padres de alguno de los dos. Thor no tenía torneo tampoco y concordó con Loki en sus intenciones de permanecer el resto del día _comiendo_ en su habitación. O simplemente mirando televisión abrazados, ahorrando agua duchándose juntos, ideando nuevos proyectos para salir de vacaciones juntos, o lo que fuera... juntos.

Nada le quitaría ese encanto particular que tenían los domingos estando juntos. Pues todos esos meses que llevaban conviviendo, amándose y conociéndose todavía más, cobraban mayor importancia y prioridad a cada instante, y Thor estaba más convencido que nunca de que todos los días quería despertar con esa magnífica persona, que era elegante, sarcástica, de vez en cuando excéntrica y sumamente pulcra y ordenada. Todo lo opuesto a él, cabía mencionar, pero así le amaba… Y más aún, cuando Loki era el platillo principal.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Pues, creo que esta vez no los torturamos con tanta lectura y porno extenso, lo que nos hace pensar que hicimos nuestra buena obra del día y no matamos a nadie xD…Eso nos asegura que nos leerán en el siguiente -w-…Esperamos que así sea, mientras tanto agradecemos su presencia y su tiempo, pórtense mal pero cuídense bien, tomen aire y que el Thorki los acompañe ;)…


End file.
